Small Medical Liars
by Topheira
Summary: Em um hospital onde centenas de pacientes são atendidos dia-a-dia por médicos maravilhosos, a verdadeira cura é uma jovem estagiaria de olhos perolados. FICHAS FECHADAS.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto-sama; porém, o Sabaku no Gaara é meu, somente meu, e a personagem Yamanaka Ino foi baseada em minha pessoa... Agradecimentos a _Piscis Luana _(por criar as fanfics de fichas), e a _Mari Sushi_ (por trazê-las ao universo de Naruto).

**Sinopse:** Em um hospital onde centenas de pacientes são atendidos dia-a-dia por médicos maravilhosos, a verdadeira cura é uma jovem estagiaria de olhos perolados.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

**.**

**"**Se você, caro diário, nunca foi a um Parque de Diversão com o Dr. Uchiha Sasuke, jamais conseguirá entender o drama desta história. Aliás, nunca conseguirá entender ao menos o porquê de eu estar escrevendo essa história em suas preciosas páginas. Aposto que você sequer entende o motivo de uma jovem médica de vinte e cinco anos ainda ter diário, né? Na verdade, nem mesmo eu entendo o porquê de eu me dar ao trabalho de escrever em um diário... Enfim!**"**

**"**A verdade é que tudo aconteceu durante a madrugada de sexta-feira passada, quando, por motivos que eu mesma desconheço, estava num bar de madrugada com minhas amigas.**"**

**.**

****.****

* * *

><p><strong>Sexta-feira, 13 de agosto.<strong>

"... e por isso meninos são uns idiotas!" Concluiu Ino bêbada, que antes falava dos seus conturbados relacionamentos amorosos.

Yamanaka Ino é uma garota bastante interessante, acho. Quero dizer, quem em sã consciência não gostaria de ser amiga da loira mais bonita, rica e popular da cidade? Ninguém. Porém, Ino tinha um pequenino problema: nunca, e repito, nunca, conseguiu ter um relacionamento sério. Ela já namorou praticamente todos os garotos de nossa idade (não só daqui do Japão, mas também de outros países, como por exemplo, o Egito). Tudo começou com um beijo que havia ganhado de seu melhor amigo, Nara Shikamaru. A partir dali tudo se desembestou: namorou com Shikamaru, o traiu com Sabaku no Gaara, terminou com eles para ficar com Sai, e Sai terminou com ela, pois ele descobriu ser gay. Ino ficou arrasada, mas isso não a impediu de continuar adiante. Teve pequenos relacionamentos com homens como Hatake Kakashi, Gekkou Hayate, Yakushi Kabuto, Hyuuga Neji, Yamato, Inuzuka Kiba, Akasuna no Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, e Sabaku no Kankuro, em quanto namorava _Uchiha Sasuke_. Também traia o pobre Uchiha caçula com o próprio irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi. Depois terminou com todos para ficar única e exclusivamente com Aburame Shino. Ela se entregara completamente a este, mas no final, depois de dois meses juntos, Shino terminara seu namoro com ela para ficar com Shiho, sua empregada doméstica. Uma lástima, eu sei.

"Concordo plenamente, Porquinha!" Disse Sakura, chorando amarguradamente ao lado de uma garrafa de vodka vazia. "Por isso, decidi que irei para a outra irmandade, se é que me entende... Hina-chan, _ic_!" Disse maliciosamente para mim em quanto suluçava. Sim, disse isso logo para a minha pessoa! Eu que sou tipo, a menina mais normal e tímida daquele estabelecimento.

Sei que devo ter feito uma expressão muito esquisita, pois logo após todas as meninas caíram na gargalhada.

Haruno Sakura era uma menina da qual eu sentia muita dó, e inveja. Dó, pois, o amor da vida dela nunca lhe deu bola. Este seria _Uchiha Sasuke_, que, aliás, eu seriamente acho que seja gay; inveja porque o homem que é apaixonado nela é o homem que eu sou apaixonada. Esse seria Uzumaki Naruto... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu odeie a Haruno! Tanto é que ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas do mundo inteiro! Na verdade, umas das minhas poucas amigas do mundo inteiro...

"Hey, se a Ino também quiser mudar, eu me mudo por ela, _ic_!" Exclamou Tenten claramente embriagada.

"E por que você não se mudaria por mim?" Perguntou Sakura, um pouco furiosa.

"Oras, como por quê? Porque ela é gostosa, sexy e atraente. E você, rosada, não é." Respondeu Sabaku no Temari como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Francamente, a Sabaku deveria estar muito bêbada, pois se estivesse em sã consciência, nunca falaria coisas boas da Yamanaka.

Tenten e Temari são garotas extremamente complicadas, pois as duas tiveram, e tem uma vida amorosa muito difícil: ambas foram usadas sexualmente, fisicamente, emocionalmente e psicologicamente, por _Uchiha Sasuke_... Mas, essa já é outra história que eu, talvez, venha a lhe contar outro dia. Nesses últimos meses, sei que elas têm tido um 'caso' juntas (pois já as peguei diversas vezes se agarrando em termas, becos, armários... E não, as visões eram nada legais), porém, nunca tiveram coragem de comentar algo sobre o assunto.

"_ic_, isso mesmo!" Concordou Tenten.

Sakura pareceu chocada por um instante, até finalmente dizer: "Bom, isso é verdade".

Quer prova maior de que minhas amigas estavam fora de si? Pois bem, veja o que aconteceu a seguir.

"Hinata-chan... voc-ê, _ic_, é tão l-egal... _ic_..." Começou Tenten manhosa. "Sabe, você, _ic_, deveria vender, _ic_, _ic_... vender a sua amizade!"

Isso foi deprimente.

"É verdade Hina. Quem não gostaria de ter você como amante...? Quero Dizer, amiga?" Confirmou Temari, recebendo discretamente um olhar confuso de Tenten.

Isso foi embaraçoso.

"Hey Hina, eu sinceramente, pagaria milhões se você aceitasse dormir comigo por uma noite!" Exclamou Sakura de repente. A coitada deveria estar mesmo desesperada.

E Isso foi nojento... Muito nojento.

"... Acho que tive uma ideia, meninas!" Falou Ino, misteriosamente.

Isso foi estranho... Não, foi mais que estranho, foi aterrorizante.

"Meninas me desculpem, mas eu tenho que ir embora agora, porqu-"

"Não Hinata, daqui você não sai!" Disse Ino me cortando ameaçadoramente. Olhei para as outras meninas, esperando que me ajudassem, mas nada aconteceu. Preciso seriamente repensar sobre as minhas amizades.

Mas eu sabia! Eu tinha certeza que isso iria acontecer. Já sentia cheiro de perigo desde o momento em que botei os meus pés naquele bar fedorento. Mas é claro, eu preferi ignorar o meu aguçado instinto de perigo e seguir em frente... Bom, creio que naquele momento a minha única opção era aceitar o meu novo e doloroso destino.

"Pois bem, conte-me mais sobre essa sua ideia, Ino-san." Provavelmente essa foi a pior frase que eu dissera naquela noite, quem sabe até mesmo a pior frases que já disse durante toda a minha vida. Porque viria a mudar tudo, a me mudar completamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Oies pessoal! Aqui é a Hoppipollas, e estou aqui com a minha primeira fic de fichas! Yeah!

Bom, acho que já deu para entender mais ou menos como acontecerá a história, né? A ideia central é a seguinte: Todos os personagens desta fic trabalharam em um Hospital (seja como Médico, ou como Zelador), sendo que o Chefe de Medicina do hospital será Uchiha Sasuke. Já a nossa querida e jovem Hyuuga Hinata é apenas uma estagiaria desse hospital, que além de ter de se preocupar com seus pacientes, terá que se preocupar em seduzir Sasuke, para depois lhe dar um "pé na bunda" (essa missão lhe foi dada por suas amigas Ino, Sakura, Tenten, e Temari).

Essa história será tipo o seriado norte-americano, _"Grey's Anatomy"_, pois apesar de ter um casal principal (que nesse caso será SasuHina), também terá uma série de casais secundários e de muita importância (os seus OC's).

Lembrando que apesar dessa fic se tratar de "assuntos medicinais", eu ainda não estou na cursando algo relacionada a essa área (e nem desejo), então por favor, não esperem que eu vá acertar tudo sobre as doenças, curas, órgãos, e etc, que tratarei nessa fic. x_x

Espero que tenham gostado, e boa sorte à todos!

* * *

><p><strong><span>MODELO DE FICHA<span>**

**Nome**: na ordem nome e depois sobrenome.

**Apelido:**

**Idade**: entre 20 e 30 anos.

**Sexualidade: **heterossexual, homossexual ou bissexual?

**Nacionalidade:** Se não forem do Japão, expliquem o porque de terem se mudaram para lá.

**Ocupação: **médico, estagiário, secretário, enfermeiro, zelador...

**Quando começou a carreira? É famoso?**

**Aparência:** ninguém é perfeito, lembrem-se disto.

**Personalidade:** tentem não fazer personagens "clichês".

**História:** trágica, feliz, normal, tanto faz. O importante é a criatividade.

**Planos para o futuro:**

**Gostos e desgostos:** cinco coisas, no mínimo.

**Manias/vícios/fobias:**

**Par:** vide lista de pares lá em baixo; no mínimo três opções.

**Relação com o par:** a maneira que ele te trata e você o trata. Se optar pela a relação amor/ódio, tente não exagerar.

**É sexualmente ativo?**

**Cenas fortes são permitidas?** nada muito forte, talvez sangue e violência, quem sabe um hentai/ecchi.

**Algo a acrescentar?**

**Posso fazer o que quiser com seu personagem? **mata-lo, constrangê-lo, violenta-lo, etc. Resposta simples; sim ou não.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PARES DISPONÍVEIS<span>**

Sasuke (reservado)

Hinata (reservado)

Sakura

Ino

Naruto

Kiba

Shino

Neji

Tenten

Shikamaru

Chouji

Gaara

Temari

Kankuro

Juugo

Suigetsu

Karin

Akatsuki's

OCC

* * *

><p><strong>Obs: <strong>se esqueci de por alguém na lista, não se esqueçam de que qualquer personagem de Naruto está valendo.

**Obs: **Sasuke e Hinata estão reservados, pois formaram o casal central da fic.

**Obs: **Caso queria ter um "pequeno caso" com algum personagem, coloquem "quem é ele", "como aconteceu", e o "porquê de terem terminado", em sua ficha (no tópico "Algo a acrescentar?"). Grata.


End file.
